1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates generally to apparatus for connecting two concentric cylindrical members, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to apparatus wherein a well tool includes an inner cylindrical member which is to be drilled out of the tool.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
In the drilling of oil wells, certain tools are utilized which are subsequently drilled out of the well to remove them. For example, cementing tools which include internal sliding sleeves which open and close valve ports in an outer housing often are drilled out after the cementing job is completed. During the drilling out, the internal sleeves are drilled out of the outer housing thus providing a more open passageway down through the well.
Typically, the inner components of the cementing tool have been connected to the outer housing by threads, welding or the like.